


So Wrong, Yet So Right

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in a bar brings fire back into the life of Erin Strauss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wrong, Yet So Right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing with Criminal Minds except for my dvds.
> 
> Author's Note: ilovetvalot's Will/Strauss fanfic has seemed to inspire my Will/Strauss muse, not quelch it (and I can't thank you enough for bringing that crazy pairing idea to life!). No, I don't know why. If it's not your thing, I would recommend stopping reading right now. For everyone still reading, you're welcome for bringing this into your life. LOL!

She patted her blond hair nervously as she sat on the hotel bed. She was always nervous when she was alone in the room, waiting for him, no matter how many times over the last few months they snuck away to do this. Erin Strauss was not normally an anxious woman, but something about this southern gentlemen made her weak in the knees. Any attempt to calm nerves only seemed to make them worse.

Picking at the floral blanket that lay on the bed, she thought back a few months to the night she sat drinking alone in the small, dark bar. She was deserted at home: her two oldest off to college and the youngest at a sleepover. Her husband was on a business trip, a more frequent occurrence now that their children were nearly grown. She suspected it was a pleasure trip on company dollars, but it didn't bother her. The love had gone from their marriage a long time ago and they had never had passion. However, they were both comfortable and she saw no reason to rock the boat.

Still, there were days that she ached to be touched, to be loved, to be wanted.

That night had been such a time. Rather than mope at home, she found a faraway bar to drink amongst strangers. As long as there were others, she didn't feel quite so alone. She was nearly three drinks - vodka tonics - in when she felt a body sit down in the seat next to her. She assumed her demeanor had kept the seat empty up to that point as the bar was fairly crowded. Curiosity got the better of Erin and she turned in her seat to see the light eyes of Agent Jareau's boyfriend staring back her.

He smiled politely, at first, his grin growing more pronounced as recognition flashed in his eyes. Will reintroduced himself and Erin found herself drawn in by his lazy accent. He ordered a beer and a shot, offering to buy her next drink before settling into his seat. She debated finding an excuse to leave; she hadn't wanted to be seen by anyone, even someone she had only met a few times. Will, seeming to sense her apprehension, and apparently wanting a talking companion began to converse with her.

As other patrons came and went, Erin and Will sat at the end of the bar talking.

They debated politics, the little sports she knew, and the value of preschool. He told her of his love for New Orleans. His descriptions made her want to hop on a plane that night for a visit. She detailed her visit to the California wine country a few years back. He said it felt as he if could taste the wine. Their conversation grew serious at times. He admitted that he and Agent Jareau were going through some tough times and that he suspected her to be in love or, at least in like, with her boss. Erin confessed that her loveless marriage had turned into a sexless marriage several years earlier; that she remained to not upset the status quo.

It was at this point that his demeanor seemed to change from friendly to flirtatious. To this day, Erin wasn't sure which of them touch the other first, but she found herself on the receiving end of small strokes on her check, her neck, her wrist, her thigh. She ran her nails through his hair, over his biceps, down his chest, circling his knee. He leaned in to talk to her, brushing his lips against the top of her ear. She shivered down to her toes.

She should have been surprised when he stood, taking a firm grip of her hand, but she wasn't. Her entire body was vibrating in a way it hadn't since she was a much younger woman. He started towards the door, but changed mid-way, heading for the back instead. Will led her into the women's bathroom, making a quick sweep to insure that it was empty. He locked the door before lifting her onto the edge of the sink. Standing between her legs, he began to offer an apology for the location, which she silenced by pulling him into a searing kiss.

Will gasped briefly, sliding his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with hers as he quickly undid the buttons on her blouse. Time was short and he intended to make the most of it. Erin pulled at his shirt, just enough to get her hands on his stomach, running her up and down his chest. Will broke the kiss as soon as her bra was exposed. He took her left breast in his mouth, the thin fabric doing little to dampen the sensations while using his other hand the massage the right one. He switched his attentions so that his mouth was now on her right breast. Erin moved one of her hands down to stroke him through his jeans resulting in him taking her breast even harder. She threw her head backwards, the fire inside of her making her feel twenty years younger.

Will moved from her breasts, kissing up her neck and jaw before plundering her mouth once again. His hands roamed over her body before settling just above her knees. Using his thumbs to draw sensual circles, he moved his fingers under her while she worked on removing his belt buckle. Will brushed against her panties, once, twice, causing her to kiss him with even more vigor. She used his shoulders as leverage to lift up so he could remove her panties from her body. She smiled against his lips as he tucked them in his back pocket. She freed him from his jeans and boxers; they fell somewhere around his knees. Erin wrapped her legs around him, the heels of her her pumps digging into his butt.

Asking if she was ready, he waited for her nod before pushing into her slowly, treasuring the feel of her tight around him. He pulled nearly out just as slowly before slamming back into her. Erin groaned her approval, curling her arms around his shoulders to give him more depth. Will set an athletic pace, afraid of someone needing to use the facilities. He kissed her everywhere he could reach; her shoulders, her neck, her cheeks, her lips. All too soon, he felt her muscles begin to contract. He swallowed the sounds of her orgasm with his mouth. Will came not long behind her, muffling his cries in her shoulder, leaving a small mark behind.

They stayed connected for a few moments trying to bring their breathing back to normal. Erin gently pushed him away from her. She buttoned up her blouse and straightened her hair while he pulled on his pants. She cleaned herself with a paper towel before getting off the counter. She looked at him, wishing she had a cool saying to leave him with. He smiled to reassure her, handing her his card if she ever wanted to "talk" again. She gave him one last lingering kiss before slipping out of the bathroom. She was out of the bar before he made it out of the bathroom.

Erin didn't intend on saving his business card, didn't intend on ever calling him.

But a month later, she found herself at home once again facing the prospect of another lonely night at home or at the bar. She pulled the card from her purse, knowing the BAU was out of town on a case. She phoned him almost shyly, asking if he wanted to meet. He eagerly agreed, as soon as he could find a baby-sitter. She had him met her at a hotel: there would be no quick rendezvous in the bathroom this time. They spent the entire night making love with abandon. Erin couldn't remember when she had felt so adored.

They met once or twice a month since then when Agent Jareau was on a case, he could find a sitter, and her family wasn't around. The anticipation of these clandestine meetings had brought an invigoration into Erin's life that she had never felt before. She didn't care that she was nearly twenty years his senior; it didn't matter that she had a family, that he had a family; that she was his girlfriend's superior. All the matter was that during these few hours with each other, they felt complete and total passion that they hadn't felt with anyone else.

Her heart beat sped up as she heard the hotel door open. Will entered the room, tossing his jacket to the floor. He took a moment to rove over her body, lust darkening his eyes. He strode over to her with purpose, pulling her upright, and locking her into a kiss. All rational thought left her as he overwhelmed her senses.

Someday, reality would catch up with them both, but for tonight, there was just this.

END


End file.
